Petals of a Tear Stained Rose
by Monkeystarz
Summary: The death of her beloved was a hard blow. Yet, she was Millie Thompsan. She could handle anything. Anything at all. except when a man comes to into her house who is dead but isnt it makes you wonder o-o can she handle this!
1. Petals

Im just tired of seeing fics that r Meryle and Vash.. this is my first try at a trigun fanfic hope its ok ^^'. So tell me to continue or not ^^'. Neway this is a Millie/Wolfwood fanfic, I don't think there are enough of them. Legato comes back, alive, after a year and tells Mille that he has to leave .her......forever. Oh but first we start when Millie still thinks he is dead. ^^' Here we go. whoosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Petals of a Tear Stained Rose Chapter one: The petal falls.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~  
  
Mille stared at the grave. She knew there was nothing in it. Seeing as Vash could never find her true loves body. She had not forgiven him yet. for leaving her. She still loved him, she knew it, Vash knew it, and Meryle knew it. Of course she would never confess to it. It had been almost a year now. She had to get over it. So she had devised a plan she wrote a poem. a poem that expressed how she felt when she first saw his grave. To her this poem was a goodbye letter. She silently placed the envelope down on the grave, and with it a single red rose. She remembered each word in that poem and she sadly sung it in a sad tune  
  
Petals of a tear stained rose Blow through he breeze to those Who have heard the screams and cries Of others who have died A petal brushes across my cheek As I try not to weep Staring through cold, dead, blue eyes It is as if the petals take the place Of the tears that I can not cry Or so it appears All my sorrows blown away With the simple tear soaked rose petals That happened to blow my way I glance up from the fresh new grave To search the skies For those haunting eyes That always seemed to hold a smile Just for me I do not plea I do not beg I do not ask for him To come back from the dead I watch the petals play around In the unprovokeing wind All my sorrow All my pain I watch it sadly as it plays, With those tear stained rose petals That flew my way one day I'll Find the person Who saved me from my soon to be breakdown I had wanted to die To be with him But because of them Here I am  
  
Tears slowly dropped down her cheek as she turned away. She walked back to her car and drove back to where she had been staying. Meryle and Mr. Vash were still chasing Knives. They had begged her to come with them, but it was impossible. She could never go with them. She had told Mr. Vash she had forgiven him for killing her Nicholas.((A/N I know in the episodes it never happened that way but later on there will be a flashback to what Mille thought what happened and had been told what happened. I made it up. so no flames about that please puppyeyez)) He had, had to or be killed, and have the world destroyed w/ it. She understood, but she couldn't bring herself to truly believe that it was entirely Wolfwood's and Mr. Vash's brother, Knives, Fault. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Mr. Vash would of never killed Wolfwood unless he had to. That was a fact and she knew it.  
  
She pulled into the driveway of her small new home. It had a kitchen a living room with a sofa, love seat, and T.V. She put her coat on the coat rack and walked to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Her bedroom had a small bed with a dresser to match and a closet with little clothing in it.  
  
Sure she had been doing well at the insurance company since she had been given a raise, but she didn't like a lot of material items. She changed into a sweatpants and a long t-shirt. It was her day off. She collapsed on her bed, and her kitty jumped on her lap. "Why hello there Sam, how are you?" she petted her black cast unusually large head. She had found him at the graveyard. He had seemed familiar, but she couldn't place his furry face. She uncontrollably fell into a deep sleep. She hadn't slept in days, Seeing as the anniversary of Wolfwood's death had been approaching.  
  
~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!the next morning~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!!!~  
  
Mille awoke from a very strange dream. She had been talking to Wolfwood like usual. Then he just disappeared. It was his anniversary. The death of him was a year ago today. She ignored the tears trying to go down her face. She sat up and pulled a cover off of her. Wait. I didn't have a cover over me when I went to sleep.a confused puzzled look had come over her. She looked over at Sam and wondered, could Sam of done that? No, that was impossible, Sure Sam was smart, but not THAT smart. Then the scent of Pancakes came up to her nose. I wonder, have Vash and Meryle returned? Did they catch Mr. Knives? Mille stood up and took a green silk robe off of a hook on the wall and tied it around her.  
  
Silently she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, knowing that Mr. Vash and Meryle would come knocking on her door any second now. After a couple of minutes, there was no knock. Her curiosity got the best of her, and hoping a lightning bolt wasn't coming down to kill Sam right now ((A/N curiosity killed the cat.get it.. Sam's a cat...*sweat drop* never mind ^^')) She walked into the living room. Planning on seeing Mr.Vash watching the T.V that happened to be on. She was disappointed to see the coach empty except for a quilt that had come from the closet down the hall. The scent of pancakes got stronger as she neared the kitchen door. A thought struck her. What if it was a robber.. or a murderer..or worst a squatter!!! (A/N a person who decides to sit in peoples homes until they are allowed to live in them))  
  
This was her house and no one was going to share it with her. She silently got her stun gun from the closet, and tip toed to the door. This person had another thing coming to him if he thought this girl was going to be taken advantage of easily.  
  
She stood up straighter with courage taking control of her body. This was HER house not THERE house. What if it was Vash and Meryle though? She would seem rude. They were her friends and she would be threatening them. Oh! What to do. This was so confusing.  
  
She was about to put the gun down when another thought struck her. They would understand completely and even be happy that she would defend herself. She sighed with relief as she picked the gun back up. She was about to the kick the swinging door open when the door slammed into her head. She fell to the ground Unconscious.  
  
~!!!~!!~!!~!~!~!~!~!sometime later~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Mille woke up to a bright light. She was back in her bed under another cover. Puzzled she opened her eyes and gasped. There before her was the person who caused her so much pain, but love at the same time. The person she had gotten over yesterday. The person who was supposes to be dead. Instead of cold pale skin, He had a smug grin on his face as he had a dew- wet envelope in his hand.  
  
"Never knew u were a poet Millie" he said smugly, "This is a damn good one" his smile increased as her eyes widened.  
  
"Wolfwood........." was all she could say as she was swept into his arms.  
  
~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!A/N~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Would write more but I have to go get my cast on my ankle, I broke it by standing up. I named the cat after my friend Sammie ^^' well read and review plz ^^' 


	2. Are you a vampire back from the dead? Je...

A/N lets do some real quick yet respected review replies..^^'  
  
BakaNeko3 Wolfwood is a demented vampire back from the dead! Oh, What to do, What to do! *runs around in circles and hits head on swinging door* oww... ~ ..uhhh Jessie..... u need to really get a hobby ^^' love yaz neway and yea sure pretend he is a vampire in yur mind and no more caffeine for u!  
  
KittyHakubi A really good beginning!  
  
Oh and thank you for the review of To Dream. ~no prob loved yur story, and thanx I actually really like this fic ^^'  
  
RoseRed5 Aw, it's so sweet! You're right, there aren't nearly enough Wolfwood/Milly fics. But I still love Vash and Meryl! ~hehehe ty ^^', and yea Vash and Meryle fics are still great ^^'  
  
Ametenshi This was nice, I say continue it!! ^^; I luffles W/M ficcies :-D  
  
-Ametenshi ~ Thank you, and don't worry it shall be continued at first I was just going to leave it there but then I thought "hey wat the heck" so here it is points., I luffles them too  
  
Jami awe, this is so sweet. i like the title too! can't wait for more! ~I love my title as well it thought it was cute.hehehe, and heres yur wish gets a wand soon there will be more ^^'  
  
kori hime aw... good fic! write more fics! bye-e!~  
  
~ I will im on number five that reminds me every one check out my other fics plz!  
  
Well that's it I put all the reviews I had at the time of writing this ^^'. Anyway here we go!. This is in Wolfwood's point of view.  
  
Petals of a Tear Stained Rose Chapter two, Are you a vampire back from the dead ((Jessie heheehe))  
  
"Wolfwood........." was all she could say as she was swept into his arms.  
  
'Her eyes are so amazing every time I look at them im amazed, oh how I have missed those eyes' He gently laid her back down on her feet smiling at her.  
  
"Wolfwood, how could.I mean how could you be alive I mean, Vash said that.."She stopped mid-sentence cause as she as trying to talk lips were pressed against hers and her words became groans. "Wolfwood." she pushed him off her " u r dead"  
  
' Dammit.. I was so close' but one look at her, made his breath catch. 'She is as white as a ghost... is she scared of me?' he looked down into her huge frightened eyes. Slouching down to her he lifted her chin to his eyes.  
  
"look at me, does it look like im dead?" He looked her straight in the eyes not blinking.  
  
Mille gulped..' Calm down, calm down, calm down,' She straightened up., and also looked him straight in the eyes. "I can't answer that Mr. Priest."  
  
Wolf wood looked, well, startled at this statement. "how can you not answer that, what can I do to prove to you im alive?"  
  
Mille thought for a second "tell me how you survived"  
  
Wolf wood looked at her then away to tell you the truth he didn't know how to tell her. "uhh well. you see.its just that...I .. Ummm... Millie I cant tell you"  
  
Millie sighed and looked away "you can't be here Mr. Priest, go away" and with that she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.  
  
Wolfwood stared at the door," she just slammed her door in my face... is that a bad sign? Well I guess I should see Vash." A little sadly he trudged to where he most expected to find Vash and he was right.  
  
Vash was sitting in a bar drinking a shot of tequila When he turned around to Wolfwood he screamed like a little girl and jumped on the counter.  
  
"GHOST!!!!GHOST!!!!!!GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vash was now squealing. Wolf wood that was embarrassed to even be near him rolled his eyes.  
  
"IM NOT A FUCKING GHOST NOW STOP SQUELING LIKE A GIRL!" Wolfwood drug Vash out of the bar.  
  
"YOUR DEAD!!!!" Vash started to yell again. "DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!!!! YOU DERANGED VAMPIRE!!!!!!! VAMPIRE!!! ARE YOU GOING TO SUCK MY BLOOD!!!"  
  
Wolfwood flicked vash on the head "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Vash slumped down. "Yes Mr. Vampire sir."  
  
Wolfwood glared at him. "I'm not a vampire."  
  
Vash blinked. "yes you are"  
  
Wolfwood sweat dropped. "No im not"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Uh uh"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Uh uh"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Uh uh  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"UH UH!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!!"  
  
"NO IM NOT YOU BROOM HEAD!"  
  
"Now now temper temper Mr. Vampire sir. you don't have any blood unless.*gulps* you plan on sucking mine." he starts to back away.  
  
"What was the point in coming to you, why did Millie send me?!" he started to rub his temples. "to deal with such an idiot"  
  
" DID YOU SUCK MILLIES BLOOD TOO!!!" * faints*.  
  
Wolfwood looked at him wide eyed. "BAKA!!! IM NOT A VAMPIRE!!!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Go to Hell"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Go to hell"  
  
"You live there"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
" Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Vampire" "Broom head"  
  
"Vampire"  
  
"Broom head"  
  
"Vampire"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!A/n~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
There we leave off...... Vash is an idiot Wolfwood is a vampire. and Mille is confused. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?! No one knows...... hell I don't even know! 


	3. Blow By

* * *

A/N: WEEEEEEEEE I needed humor in my life so I decided to update this ; don't worry it wont be a big joke. Millie still doesn't believe Wolfwood is even alive.. She thinks well.. I'll just write what she thinks : anyway on w/ the story!

PS. Thanks for the awesome reviews -

**Chapter 3: Blow by**

* * *

Millie sank lower into her hot bathtub trying to figure out what the hell was going on! Wolfwood was dead! He didn't come into this house he didn't kiss me and he defiantly is dead. He has a gravestone and everything!

Ok...granted the ground below it is empty... but there still is a grave! And that means the person is dead.... And so furthermore it is impossible for a certain dead man to be alive seeing as he is a dead man.....

'Pretty sad backup in my opinion' a small rather annoyingly familiar voice taunted her "YOU are the one who called him dead, might I remind you. Which you cant even technically call evidence seeing as you're the accuser of being dead.. and using your own words as evidence is.. Not good.'

' Oh shut up. Who died and made you CSI agent of the month...'

' Fighting with yourself isn't considered very healthy.'

'Yes well might I point out that you started this little 'fight''

Just when she was about to hit herself over the head with a shampoo bottle a voice echoed through the house.

"Millie?!"

''I know that voice.. That's Mr.Vash's voice..."

"Millie?"

"And that would be the dead man."

"Millie there's a vampire who's trying to tell me he's not one.. Do you mind confirming that your still have ALL of your blood flowing in your veins?"

She sighed and gingerly pulled herself out of the nice.. hot.. bath.. and wrapped a towel around her. Modestly of course, she didn't have a robe or she would have worn that of course... she stepped out and looked evenly at the two men.

Well? Full blood cell count?" Wolfwood said trying very hard not to stare at her. 'Not the time to be staring at her.. nope.. not the tim- her towel slipped! HER TOWEL SLIPPED!' he watched her intently.

She pulled the towel tighter and somewhat backed more behind the door, blushing slightly. "Yes.. Mr.Vash sir.. Blood cells all accountable..."

Wolfwood grinned snugly but it soon fell off his face as he noticed tears streaming down a slightly distressed Millie.

Vash stood there. Not very sure of what to do....

"Millie?" Wolfwood asked tentavily going towards her. She stepped back her eyes huge and frightened. "Your Dead!"

"Mill.. I know.. This is hard for you but please try to comprehend im not dead Mill."

"Dead!"

Millie.. He stepped closer and she shrieked. "Wolfwood your dead! You're just a hallucination! DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!!"

Vash spoke up startling the silence that followed Millie's shrieking scene. His voice was serious and he lifted his eyes to Millie. "Wolfwood is alive Millie.. and he's standing right in front of you.."

Wolfwood looked gratefully at Vash then back to his. Very scared girlfriend is you could call her that at the moment.

"I'm alive Millie... im right here..." He stepped closer expecting her to step back she stayed where she was her eyes watching his every move. "I've come back I kept my promise...I came back for you."

More tears formed in her eyes, a mixture of happy and sad. He was alive. How he was alive she didn't know. A voice inside her, the one before was trying to make her forget about that, but the question nagged at her. She couldn't throw herself into his arms unless she knew why he was alive. How could he be alive when Vash saw him die?

"Mill.."

"How are you alive. How did you survive."?

Petals of a tear stained rose 

He looked helplessly at her and shook his head "Millie.. I can't tell you."

Turn around and drill their holes 

"You must." She strained the word must. Noone could mistake the tone of her voice for anything but pleading. "You have to tell me Wolfwood you have to!"

Once they blow they don't return 

"Millie.. Its.. You...Vash.." he sighed and slumped his shoulders and took a cigarette from his pocket.. "I cant.."

_But lucky few seldom do._

Vash looked questioning at Wolfwood. "Then pray tell.. Why cant you?"

Voices sing and echo vast 

His voice was soft as he mumbled "The rules are strict in Purgatory"

The answer is short to last 

Millie stifled a gasp as Vash stared at him levelly. "Is that so?"

And if they sometimes brush your cheek 

He nodded his head. "It is."

Millie looked from both men and quickly made sure her towel was secure before she stepped slightly closer to the man she loved (**A/N** if you haven't figured out its Wolfwood then by god.. I feel sorry for your children o-o).

_They tell you softly not to weep._

Wolfwood turned in her direction as he threw his cigarette aside and lifted his arms to the now very happy and joyful woman standing before him.

_You hear the words as they repeat._

She ran into his arms without any more hesitation. He was alive.

_They tell you softly not to weep._

A/N: Agh.. Its over! I know don't hate me.. Some of you will be like "Oh I hate this..."

But it had to end somewhere.. and it wasn't as funny as it could have been. a and I didn't make it overly dramatic.. So its perfect! In my perspective atleast.....

**Anyway.... Review!**


End file.
